


Reylo Tumblr Prompts

by Baby_babushka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Baking Shenanigans, Ball Gag, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Birthday Cake, Choking Kink, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Force Bond, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Hickies, Massage, Meditating, Modern AU, NSFW, Naked Female Clothed Male, Post-Canon, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, ben doesn't like droids, ben is a good cook it's canon, ben solo is a hopeless romantic, ben solo smiles, but not really, choking kink again, force ghost, gala - Freeform, girl on top, heck yeah they're married, i swear these two are horny teenagers, is commitment a kink?, last shot references, law firm au?, lilithsaur you are a saint, misunderstanding universe, new galactic order, posessiveness, possessive!ben, rey is hot and bothered™, reylo trash, the softest boy, tw, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Range in rating, rating for individual chapters in author's notes at beginning.





	1. Just You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo Prompt: “What do you see when you close your eyes at night?” “Just you.” Lines can be said by either Ben or Rey! NSFW or SFW, your decision. I like my fics sweet or spicy lolz  
> @sushigalali
> 
> Tumblr: http://baby-babushka.tumblr.com/post/174897703732/reylo-prompt-what-do-you-see-when-you-close
> 
> A little NSFW at the end.

The Millenium Falcon hummed as it sped through hyperspace, shaking slightly from the strain of flight. What was left of the Resistance was sleeping fitfully, leaving only a few to keep watch during the night hours. But there was one who should have been sleeping.

Rey couldn’t sleep. She sat, curled up in the Captain’s quarters, in the worn leather alcove holding the bed. She was almost grateful for the privacy, and enjoyed switching off with Leia every couple of hours. It made her feel at home. Or as much as she could. A holopad in her lap, she swiped through the latest news. She didn’t want to admit it, but every time she saw his name, she paused.

Huffing out a sigh, she set the pad down on the nightstand.

She felt stuck.

“I don’t want to argue,” he said as he faded into existence behind her. This had happened before in the weeks following the Battle of Crait. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was in her quarters.

“Me neither,” she sighed, turning towards him. He lay tucked beneath the dull violet sheets, his bare back exposed to her. “You know that.”

“I do. And I also know that you’re lying to yourself half the time.” It came out softer, less pointed than other words he had said to her.

“I know that you do, too,” she retorted halfheartedly. They had had this discussion for what felt like a the hundredth time. A silence fell, with only their breathing echoing through their connection.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly. He was sitting up now, facing her. Ben always asked her this, no matter how much they screamed at each other. It was puzzling.

“No. I can’t sleep,” she said quickly, averting her gaze from his bare chest. He sighed, looking defeated. He turned away, settling back into the sheets.

“Me neither,” he echoed bitterly. “I know you don’t want to see me, so I’ll be as quiet as possible,” he whispered harshly.

She fell back onto the bed alongside him with a thump. Turning towards him, she settled a hand on his upper arm. He flinched.

“Don’t think like that,” she said quietly. “It never helps anything.” He grumbled something in reply, scooting away from her. “Ben.”

He finally turned towards her, his dark eyes looking pained and tired.

“I…” she started but couldn’t finish.  _ I care about you. I don’t want to fight you anymore. I hate seeing you like this. But I want to see you. _

“I know,” he whispered, as if he had heard her rambling thoughts. He shifted so he was completely facing her. He set a warm, heavy hand on hers, holding it as if he were afraid she would break. She laid on her back. She was scared that if she looked at him too long she would make a bad decision. “I sleep better when you’re here,” he said quietly, studying the way their hands touched.

“Me too,” she said with a nod. “Do you dream?” She was thankful that they had changed the subject.

“Most of the time,” he answered, rubbing her skin with his thumb. Their eyes met. “But...they’re almost always…” he tensed.

“Nightmares?” she finished as he looked away. He nodded. “I have them, too.” His eyes met hers once more, and the depth of them never ceased to amaze her. They were full of sympathy, and something else she couldn’t place. The soothing circles he was making on the back of her hand was comforting. She began to stroke his skin as well. A ghost of a smile touched his face.

“I don’t have nightmares when you’re here,” he confessed, watching their fingers dance. His eyes met hers again. She nodded in agreement.

“What do you see when you close your eyes?” Rey asked. His thumb stilled as he held his breath, letting his eyes travel across her face, settling on her eyes before glancing at her lips. When did he get so close?

“You,” he breathed. “Just you.”

Her breath hitched before his lips touched hers with the lightest, sweetest pressure. He pulled away after a moment, looking breathless and starry-eyed. She tried to pull air into her lungs, but found the air to be as thick as syrup. She pulled Ben back in, slotting her mouth over his in an unpracticed kiss. It was electric. It wasn’t like anything she had ever felt before. She felt his strong arms tighten around her, pulling her flush against him. Weaving her hands through his thick, dark hair, she experimentally ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He pulled back slightly, letting his eyes tell her of his apprehension.

“Ben,” she whispered before lurching and stealing another kiss from him. He groaned, opening his lips for her, letting their tongues intertwine for the first time. His thoughts crept through the bond as he wedged a leg between hers. Images of them in the sweetest, most intimate positions. Her riding him breathless, him kissing her apex till she cried, nestling her beneath him as he held her close, driving into her. He wanted to do everything with her. She moaned, realizing she wanted it, too. Her core throbbed against his thigh, and she could feel his hard length against her stomach. 

“Rey-” he began, but couldn’t finish. Her arms held only cold air and sheets, not his warm body. She wanted to scream, to cry, to hurl herself out of an airlock. She was left with the ache of his kiss, and a desire to have him back, in any way possible.

She was no stranger to this ache. But it didn’t soothe it.

She rolled over, sighing and not sleeping. All she could think of was him.


	2. Flour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ben and Rey are trying to bake something  
> -Anonymous
> 
> Also on Tumblr: http://baby-babushka.tumblr.com/post/174919712152/prompt-ben-and-rey-are-trying-to-bake-something
> 
> Rating: T

A loud clang rang through the shared apartment. Followed by a hissed curse, Rey shook her head. Of course he had insisted on doing this. He insisted on doing a lot of things for her.

Another clang, and the sound of wood hitting floor.

“Jesus FUCKING Christ!” Ben finally burst.

“That’s it! I’m coming in!” Rey said, making her way to the kitchen.

“No! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” he shouted. Turning the corner, she found him with his face in his flour covered hands. Around him, several smoking, burnt cakes. The counters were covered in flour, sugar and baking powder. Several broken eggs littered the floor, along with tracks that looked an awful lot like the bottom of her boyfriend’s shoes. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled between his fingers, dragging them down his face, leaving white powder in their wake. His eyes met hers, looking as broken as ever.

“Ben, it’s okay,” she immediately said comfortingly. She approached his tall form and ran her hands through his short hair, rubbing circles behind his ears. He always loved that. He sighed against her, setting his head on her shoulder.

“I can’t believe I’m this bad at baking,” Ben said defeatedly. “I mean, what am I, an ape?”

“A cute ape,” she added with a quick peck to his cheek. She could feel the flour stick to her lips. “But you’re a better cook than I could ever be,” she said earnestly, pulling him back to look at her. His eyes softened.

“Really?” he asked, his voice breaking a bit.

“Really,” she answered. “Remember that bacon mac and cheese you made for our anniversary? Or the tri-tip steak for Valentine’s? Or the Greek salads you always pack for me?”

He nodded sheepishly, sniffling a bit and wiping his nose with the back of a hand.

“It’s okay, I’m rubbish at cooking and baking, so you’ve got me beat,” she added with a smile.

“I wanted to make this special,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, swaying a bit. “I wanted to make your birthday something special. I know you...you don’t…”

She smashed her face into his, stealing his lips in a messy kiss. She pulled away, breathless, her eyes moistening. Birthdays were always rough, since she had grown up without a real family. Just foster parents looking to move on from her. He wiped away her tears with a thumb, but it was counterproductive since he was covered in flour.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She buried her face in his flannel shirt, inhaling his scent before sighing. She could fall into him forever.

“We could go to the cupcake shop down the street,” Ben supplied. “We could get candles and everything.”

“I’d like that,” she nodded into him with a concealed smile.

“Then after we can have dessert,” he said deviously.

“What would dessert be after cupcakes?” she asked, just as mischievous.

“You,” he replied, pinching her rear as she squeaked.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	3. Smile Like You Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo prompt: Rey: Smile like you mean it  
> -Anonymous
> 
> Rated G

“Come on, Ben. Smile like you mean it,” Rey whispered in the former Supreme Leader’s ear. He tightened his grip on her waist as they made their way through the crowded ballroom. She could feel his irritation prickling at the nape of her neck, buzzing through their connection. She elbowed him softly when he didn’t heed her words.

“Fine,” he gritted through his teeth behind a decent attempt at a smile. She wanted to huff and demand a better performance, but she knew better than to press, especially when he was on edge. And with a stiff collar, a thousand eyes on him, and apprehension towards the limelight, he was definitely on edge.

Finally, they made it to their table, where Leia and Poe were already seated, leaving another two empty chairs for Finn and Rose, who had dared to explore the crowd and undoubtedly, the open bar.

Leia rose, embracing both of them despite her stature, ushering them to their seats as the lights began to dim. A silence fell over the diverse crowd of newly appointed Senators and representatives.

“Ladies and gentlemen, honored delegates and representatives, may I present to you, Chief Representative of the New Galactic Order…” a booming voice reverberated through the hall.

Ben held her hand tighter beneath the ivory tablecloth, running his thumb over her wedding band, as if he needed to remind himself. She squeezed back, sending as much calm as she could muster through the Force.

“...Ben Organa Solo!”

With a final glance and a squeeze of his hand, he rose to take his place at the podium. A roar of applause erupted as he stepped into the newly activated spotlight. In his finest uniform, a dark grey accented with gold, red and black, he looked like the definition of power and grace.

Rey’s heart swelled with pride, seeing how far he has come. How far they’ve both come. Their eyes locked despite the darkness between them and he let a genuine smile spread across his lips before he began his speech.

He smiled like he meant it. Because he did.


	4. Femdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reylo femdom
> 
> For @commanderwinters and @sushigirlali
> 
> VERY E AND NSFW
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FINISHED AND ADDED TO MISUNDERSTANDING AT A LATER DATE

“Are you sure about this, Ben? This is more than we’ve ever done,” Rey said, standing at the edge, watching her prone, wriggling husband beneath her. Already bare before her, Ben was desperate.

Desperate for  _ her _ .

“Please,” he keened, his erection bobbing against his stomach as he struggled halfheartedly against the restraints on his wrists, tethering him to the bed. His skin flushed and already sporting her love bites, she had never seen him this desperately appetizing. “I need-I need you to…”

She smiled mischievously as she straddled his stomach. The lace of her black lingerie scratched against his skin deliciously and he groaned. She grabbed him by the chin, stealing a heated kiss before shoving the bright red ball in his mouth, attaching the straps around his skull.

Leaning back, she admired how he looked in the ball gag, his teeth cradling the sphere, his lips taut and glistening. A sense of shame and arousal flooded her senses, and she audibly gasped, grinding herself against as he let out a muffled groan.

“You look so pretty like this,” Rey cooed, dragging her fingernails down his chest, watching pink trails fade in their wake. He shivered, closing his eyes. “All mine...all mine to play with.” She kneaded his muscular chest like a Lothcat, running her thumbs across his sensitive nipples. He whimpered beneath her, arching into her.

“Do you like that? Do you like the thought of being my plaything? My beautiful little toy?” Her eyes, like liquid heat, bore into his as he nodded almost feverishly. His throat bobbed as she dismounted him, instead dragging him to the edge of the bed, so his legs dangled off the edge, and his arms were above him, accentuating his thick muscles.

His wife kneaded her own breasts at seeing him like this, so vulnerable and at her mercy. Biting her lip, she groaned at her own touch. Across their bond, she could feel his fingers twitch, itching to be the one to touch her. But the dissatisfaction of not being able to heightened his arousal to a level he had never known before. 

Kneeling between his legs, she pushed his powerful thighs apart, revealing his swollen cock and puckered hole to her gaze. She stroked him from tip to hole and back again with a featherlight touch.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she cooed, letting her other hand rub indiscernible designs into the skin of his thigh. “And good boys get rewarded,’ she continued with a small smile. She grabbed one of the toys he had acquired earlier, anal beads, and slicked both them and her fingers in lubrication.

He moaned as her fingers found his entrance, slowly massaging the tense ring of muscle. Her two fingers slid into him as he gasped before letting out a delicious groan. Pushing further in, her digits were soon buried in him, gently rocking as far as they could go. He let out another gasp and groan as she brushed his prostate. She drew her hands away quickly, leaving him empty and wanting. He let out a high pitched whine at her touch leaving him.

“Hey,” she said in a stern voice, gripping his thighs, letting her fingernails sink into his skin. He scrunched his eyes shut and gnawed against the drool-covered ball gag as she punished him. “Don’t throw a fit when I don’t do what you want. I’m in charge.” He voice had an edge to it now, and she could feel his arousal spike at her harsh words. He relaxed against her, and she smiled, saying,”Good boy.” She soothed the red crescent moons she had left in his skin.

Sitting back on her haunches, she slowly fed the slicked anal beads into his hungry hole. With each bead swallowed, he let out a little moan, growing louder as the balls gre in side. The last and largest just barely made it through his sphincter. He let out a delicious moan, a fresh dribble of precum releasing from his sore cock. A phantom fullness swept through Rey, and she massaged his hole even more, dipping a fingertip in and pushing the beads further in, so the ring was flush with his skin. Ben started to shake as the beads pushed against his prostate.

“You ready, sweetheart?” she asked softly, tugging on the beads sightly. He groaned and nodded, closing his eyes. She smiled.

This was going to be fun.


	5. Meditating

It was blissfully quiet, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Rey could finally think properly. Gone were the sounds of the war engines, of bustling soldiers. The Resistance had finally settled in a quiet corner of the galaxy to lick its wounds. And Rey couldn’t be happier.

Or so she told herself. 

They had landed on Tatooine, which grew on her, as it was a desert planet. Where Jakku had rolling dunes of sand, always shifting and unstable, Tatooine had a rocky surface, more solid under her feet. It was comforting. Not to mention the temperatures were more manageable, only a 20 degree difference but it made it easier all the same. 

The small desert hovels they found, and some they constructed, felt homely and intimate. She loved the feeling of the cooled stone beneath the layer of hot earth, and the soft shadows inside. If she could choose where to live, she could live here happily.

These thoughts all ran through her mind as she settled in her private room. (An advantage of their low numbers, sad, but not without benefits.) Cross legged on the floor, she studied the ancient Jedi texts, finding a section concerning meditation. She could only decipher about half of it, but she felt that she had enough to go on.

The texts had little instruction on position, but instead focused on the mindset needed for it. It listed benefits of meditation, and how it could help with balance, agility and connectivity to the Force. Seemed like it was worth a shot.

Sitting back and closing the book, she rested her hands on her thighs, closing her eyes and felt the Force around her. She could hear the chatter of the thoughts of the other Resistance members, hushed, sinful conversations that made her blush, and the reassuring hum of the planet below her feet. And something else, something darker, like a story long forgotten. A history of this place, one of smoke and bones. It hurt to listen to it.

“You’re doing it wrong,” he interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, she turned around, and saw Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, in her quarters. Well, not really. He wasn’t really there, and she wasn’t sure if he was really Kylo Ren anymore.

“Based on your temper, you must be an expert of meditation,” she remarked as she turned back to her thoughts.

She heard something like a quiet scoff or snort, and next thing she knew, he had lain his cape on the ground and sat next to her.

“Where are you this time?” He asked. “Last time you were on Hoth. Forcing you to be there is cruel, even for Resistance standards.”

“Why do I even tell you?” She asked him as much as she asked herself.

He shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not looking for the Resistance.”

That stopped her mid thought.

“What? Why?” She finally turned towards him. He looked the same as he had when she had last seen him. The circles under his eyes had darkened, however, and she couldn’t help but worry, even if he was supposed to be her enemy.

“I’m letting old things go. The past doesn’t matter anymore, only the future.”

“Wise words from a hallucination,” she joked. That earned her the ghost of a smile. Fortunately, the tension that had remained in their bond had quickly dissipated, only with the occasional pang of guilt or loneliness.

“Your posture is horrid,” he said, glancing at her back where she sat. “Straightening your back while meditating puts less stress on it, helping you relax and-“

“It hurts to straighten my back,” Rey replied, cutting him off. His brow furrowed momentarily in concern.

“It shouldn’t.” He turned further towards her back, looking at the curve of her spine. “May I?” He gestured towards her.

“May you what? I don’t understand…”

“I can help your back,” he said , shuffling so he was behind her, with his legs on either side. She heard him remove his gloved, and saw them being tossed onto the cape beside them. “Get in the position you were in while meditating.”

She obliged after a moment of consideration. It didn’t make sense. Her arch enemy, the Supreme Leader for Force’s sake, was offering to help her. But he always did that. He was always honest and lended a hand whenever she needed it.

She felt his hands run along her spine, and her skin tingled at the contact. He pressed lightly between her vertebrae , checking her alignment.

“Your back is a mess,” he remarked, his hands settling. “Can I...could you...it would make things easier if you…” he played with the bottom hem of her shirt.

Why would he...was he blushing? Oh.

“Okay,” she answered after a beat, then felt the featherlight touch of fabric leaving her body, gingerly going over her head before being set down on his cape. That left her in her breastband, which she doubted he would ask to be taken off as well. 

“Thanks,” he added. Slowly, his large, warm hands made contact with her skin. She fought the urge to press against him, to feel a comforting pressure from him. He worked his way up her back, rubbing gentle circles into the muscles on either side. As he came to the midpoint of her back, the muscles were tighter, leaving her wincing and tensing as he worked out the knots. “Sorry,” he said quietly, almost a sympathetic whisper. 

“It’s okay,” she replied.

As his hands ventured higher, his strokes became wider, before encompassing her upper back and shoulders. He began to massage her shoulders, digging his thumbs into her tight muscles, rubbing out the tension in a soothing burn. Unconsciously, she began to lean into him. How did his hands feel so nice? His hands moved upwards, working where her neck and shoulders meet, before reaching further up and massaging her neck.

_ Force, does that feel amazing _ , she thought. She let herself relax against him even more, and before long he was handling her limp neck in his hands as gingerly as possible. A pleased moan escaped her lips as he worked out an especially tight knot in her neck, and his hands stilled in a pause.

Did she cross a line?

Fortunately, he continued after a beat, but softened his strokes, more working against her skin than her muscles, and she hummed appreciatively. She never knew something like this could feel so _ good _ .

A familiar heat began to pool low in her belly, and could feel her pulse begin to race. Surely he could feel her heartbeat under his thumb. 

If he noticed, he didn’t say anything, but began to make his way back to her shoulders, letting her lift her head on her own once more.

“Wh-where did you learn to do this?” She asked, her voice betraying her. She could feel a blush blooming on her cheeks. Why did he have to make everything feel so intimate?

“I taught myself,” he replied. Was his voice lower than normal? “The physical therapy droids here are terrible. I hate the feeling of a droid touching me…” he trailed off, stilling his movements. He seemed lost, caught up in something she couldn’t see. She pressed against him, trying to bring him back into the moment. He shook his head as a wave of dread rolled off of him. “Sorry, I-”

“It’s fine, Ben,” Rey replied quietly. He leaned forwards, setting his forehead on her shoulder. She could feel tears track down her skin. He was shaking. “Ben, what’s wrong?” she asked, cautiously stroking his hair. He shook his head, pulling away. She must have found another sore spot. But this was one you couldn’t massage away. She grabbed his hand. “Stay. Meditate with me. Please.” Their eyes found each other and she was glad to see relief and something she couldn’t describe in his eyes. He nodded, settling back down beside her.

She knew not to press him, that he would talk when he needed to. But for now, she would be there for him.

Their breathing synchronized, they held onto each other as they found balance, if only for a little while.

A little forever.


	6. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> Prompt: Force Ghosts

"Ben..."

Something was wrong. Before he could fully awaken, he reached towards the side table, drawing and igniting his saber between heartbeats. As the crackling blade burst to life, he could finally process what he was seeing. There was someone in Kylo Ren’s quarters.

Before him stood a woman, with dark, wavy hair, dressed in a flowing light blue dress, almost another version of Rey, one that was raised in wealth instead of poverty. She was...glowing? An eerily calm aura of blue pulsed steadily from her. And this mysterious woman was poking him in the kriffing gut.

“Get off!” Kylo snarled, standing and slashing his saber through the woman, pausing as he realized that much like with Luke on Crait, it did nothing. “Get away!”

“Nice to see you, too,” the stranger remarked with a glint in her brown eyes. She looked amused. That, on top of being awakened in the middle of the night cycle on the one day he could finally sleep, and Kylo being Kylo, made him enraged. Ren clamped down on his anger, tightening his fists and extinguished his saber in defeat. There was no point in trying to fight the apparition.

“Who are you?” Kylo grit out through clenched teeth, setting down the hilt on the nightstand. The woman didn’t reply, but chuckled, smiling shyly. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his thighs and rubbing his eyes harshly. “I don’t have time for this,” he sighed. “Just tell me who you are or leave so I can sleep in peace.”

“It seems that you’ve inherited my husband’s insomnia, I apologize for that,” the stranger remarked, sitting down next to Kylo.

“Inherited?” he didn’t want to look at the mysterious woman. Maybe so he could tell himself he wasn’t going insane. She proceeded to grab his head, turning him to face her as she squeezed and inspected his cheeks, much like older women would when he was young. “What are you-”

“Oh, you’ve grown so handsome,” she smiled, stroking his hair, tugging on his ears. He tried to squirm away, but something was familiar about her. She had a mole on her left cheek, and her eyes seemed so, so similar to his own. “I haven’t been able to see you for years!”

“We’ve met before?” his irritation was melting away under her touch. “I don’t...I don’t remember.”

“You were very young when we last met,” she smiled sadly. “Before I couldn’t see you anymore. You were a dark spot. I couldn’t find you…”

Kylo turned towards her fully.

“Tell me who you are,” he said softly. “I need to know. You’re so...I want to know.” He leaned in, trying to search her eyes for any malicious intent. He found a soft, strong affection he had only even seen in his mother’s eyes. She let out a small sigh.

“The darkness has kept you from us for so long...of course you wouldn’t remember me,” she huffed. “I’m...It’s me, your grandmother. Padmé.”

Kylo didn’t have a response. He could only sit and let that sink in...his eyes flickering with recognition.

“But you’re...you’re not...how are you here?”

“Honestly I don’t know how...but somehow I became one with the Force, even though I’m not Force sensitive...at least I think I’m not,” she chuckled. “I’ve been able to see you since you were conceived, you were such a beautiful spark of light…” that fondness he had found in her eyes was sparkling with life, and it made his heart clench. That someone who knew him like this could love him...it was too good to be true.

Right?

“You said you couldn’t see me...if you’re one with the Force, shouldn’t you have been able to?” he asked. She shook her head with a sad expression.

“Only lightsiders can become one with the Force...and the dark side is powerful...it concealed you from us for years,” she replied. “Snoke’s influence was extensive, and we just couldn’t reach you.”

“What do you mean we? Are there more of you?” he asked hurriedly as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. What did this mean?

She chucked before replying.

“Anakin is really...eager to see you. He was practically fuming when he found out you were under Snoke’s thumb,” she giggled. “But I know you’ve changed…”

“Nothing has changed,” he snapped defensively. He stood, pacing the floor. ;Nothing’s changed. I’m...I’m just as conflicted as ever.”

“Oh Ben…” Padmé sighed. “Everything has changed. Just the fact that I can see you now is proof of that. You have Rey to thank for that-”

Letting out a roar, he swiped at a nearby table, flinging datapads and reports flying, crashing and breaking under his hands.

“She’s ruining everything!” he cried out, slumping against the viewport. The tears ran freely down his cheeks and he shuddered. “She promised that I wasn’t alone...now look at me. I’m talking to a kriffing ghost. Rey...she left me. She broke her promise.” Force, he couldn’t stop shaking. He felt a phantom hand against his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“I know, Ben. She has her reasons, as do you,” he heard his grandmother say beside him. “Please talk to her. Tell her how you feel. She needs to know that she isn’t alone.”

“She doesn’t want to see me,” he sighed. He felt Padmé stroke his face, prompting him to turn towards her.

“You know that’s not true. She wants to see you. She wants to help you. Just let her in. Let her see who you truly are. Trust me, she needs you…” and with that, she winked out of existence, leaving Ben staggering. He whipped his head around, searching for his grandmother.

She was gone.

She needs you…

 

Could it be? Could she be right?

With a fragile confidence, he had on his bed heavily, and tentatively reached out to Rey. The bond unfurled, neglected for weeks, and his breath hitched as he felt her. He latched on with everything he could muster, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood him from her side. Padmé was right. She wanted to see him.

Opening his eyes, fresh tears escaped his grasp as she gasped.

“Ben…”


	7. Choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E
> 
> Choking prompt from @lilithsaur on Tumblr:  
> I can’t sleep, so I’ll leave a Nsfw prompt; Rey riding kylo suddenly feeling bold starts to choke him lightly. She loves that sensation ~of control~ but refrains herself from choking with more enthusiasm. Kylo senses her doubt and tells her that he loves the choking sensation and encourages her to add pressure.

It was a complete accident.

In the throes of one of their forbidden trysts, Rey couldn’t help it. With his hips bracketed by hers as she rode him slow and steady, her hands skittered across his chest. And this interstellar connection was amplifying everything, leaving them both a quivering mess. Force, she needed something to hold onto. She didn't expect that something to be Kylo Ren’s vulnerable throat. She tried to rationalize it after the fact, telling herself that his chest was slick with sweat, and it was the only thing within reach that could steady her.

Right.

As her fingertips found his neck, he shivered beneath her, letting his eyes flutter closed as her grip slowly tightened. He ground harder into her slow pace, until she noticed what she was doing.

“Sorry,” she whispered, leaning forwards to replace her hands with her lips. He shuddered, pulling her closer. The angle of their coupling changed, and they both groaned. He kissed her thoroughly and leisurely as their pace hastened. His hands ran up her back, tangling in her hair.

“So perfect,” Ben whispered against her lips. This revived her confidence, and she began to ride him harder, taking him in deeper than she could ever imagine. A fresh wave of pleasure rolled through her, and she cursed under her breath as her fingers found his throat once more. She realized more quickly this time, as he ground into her harder and faster than before.

“Kriff...sorry,” she whispered again. She tried to remove her fingers, but found them trapped by his own. “Ben-” she began.

“Rey, Gods, please...do it again,” he pleaded. He was begging for it. Begging to be dominated, to be choked, to have his very breath under her thumb. The ache between her thighs intensified at the thought. Hesitantly, she nodded, tightening her grip on his airway. His hands flew to her hips, helping her now frantic pace as they chased the end together.

She made sure to not completely cut off his air. She didn't want to hurt him. She never wanted to. But now she was reconsidering it.

But stars, the way he looked under her, the look of reverence in his eyes was addicting. The quick thrum of his pulse beneath her skin was exhilarating, and his reddened cheeks and agape mouth was tantalizing.

“Fuck,” he managed to wheeze between the smallest of breaths. The way he looked, the way he felt under her, inside her, was growing to be too much in the best of ways. With a new vigor, she slammed herself onto him, impaling herself over and over again, searching for that hidden spot deep within her only he could reach.

There.

She could feel herself tightening, feel him begin to buck as they neared their climaxes. Then he surprised her. One hand met her hard, throbbing clit in tight circles, and the other found the hand around his neck. He gripped her hard, making her fingers clench down on his windpipe, and his breath stopped for a beautiful eternity.

As the pleasure within their cores unfurled and bloomed, and blood vessels burst beneath her fingers, his eyes rolled back. She had never seen him like this. He released the last of his breath in a roar as he arched his back and hit a place so deep inside her she could practically feel him in her chest. Thrown over the edge, she screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body, sending her heat into a flutter around him, triggering the release of his hot, sticky seed. She could feel echoes of his climax in the Force, triggering a second one for her. 

Finally releasing his neck, he gasped for breath as she slumped forwards.

“I love you so much,” she heard him whisper beneath her, his voice hoarse from her hand.

“I know,” Rey replied. “I love you, too.” She finished before falling asleep with him still inside her.


	8. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You belong to me.”  
> @wrenoyami on Tumblr
> 
> Rated E for smutty smut

Some of Rey’s favorite nights with Ben went much like this one. Frustrated by work at the law firm, and enticed by her welcomed teasing, they would barely make it into the bedroom after dinner. He was still in his slacks, dress shoes and his crisp white shirt.

His hands needlily groped her, tearing her shirt down the middle in his haste to feel her, sucking bruises into her throat. She couldn’t find it within herself to care about the destroyed garment. It was an old shirt from a thrift store. It could be replaced.

But you couldn't replace the way Ben’s short, wavy hair felt between her fingers, or the way he was desperately holding her to him.

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned against her skin, nipping and biting at her neck, no doubt leaving hickies in his wake. Shoving the ruined shirt off her slender, strong shoulders, he backed her against the bed. They fell and bounced on the mattress as she frantically ground herself against him. He pulled away, propping himself with arms covered by corded muscles, ones begging to be touched. His eyes roved over her disheveled state, and his pupils were blown wide. “All mine,” he growled, rubbing rough patterns into her stomach, watching her muscles ripple and flex beneath.

“Please, Ben,” she whispered, pulling him down to meet his lips with hers. Their tongues intertwined as easily as breathing, and he was kissing her like a man denied this for centuries. Just the way she liked it. Her hands found his sides, trying to feel his muscular chest. He quickly snatched her wrists, bringing them above her head, pinning her to the sheets. She let out a moan, grinding into him harder. “Please, please,” she begged.

“You know I’ll never leave you unsatisfied,” he growled in her ear, grinding back against her. He switched to holding both her wrists with one massive hand, trailing the other down her sides, brushing the underside of a breast before finding the waistband of her leggings. Quickly, he shed them, along with that one pair of panties that always got him going.

The little minx.

“Fuck, baby, you’re perfect,” he hissed, cupping her sex and delving into her depths without hesitation. She was dripping wet. She squirmed and ground against him, trying to take him in even deeper than his long fingers were already. He methodically kept his strokes fairly shallow, just teasing her entrance.

“Please,” she whined, struggling against his hold. He knew it was just for show. Her face and chest flushed, pupils blown wide, she was the image of arousal and want. He pulled his hand away from her soaked sex, and flipped her over onto her stomach. She knew what this meant, and she couldn’t contain the eager sound that escaped her throat. She heard him unzip his fly, and the soft rustle of his leather belt being unbuckled and tossed off the bed.

“You love this,” Ben growled, roughly pulling her hips up to meet his. She moaned, rubbing her slick all over his hard, aching cock. He groaned, grinding back into her. Rey propped herself up on her hands and knees, feeling them sink further into the soft sheets, such a contrast to the hardness she was so eager to take. “You love it when I take you like this. You love it when I treat you like the dirty girl you are.”

“Yes, fuck, yes, I do, I really do,” she babbled, already a quivering mess beneath him. He must have pitied her, or simply not been able to take it anymore. He buried himself in her pussy in one deep thrust and they both groaned at the feeling of completeness.

But it wasn’t enough for long. They wanted...needed more. Ben began a punishing pace, and the sound of skin meeting cloth filled the room. God, she loved it when she did this, when he took her when he was almost fully clothed. It made her feel at his mercy, like something to be treasured, like he was humbling himself in some strange way.

“Ben,” she moaned at a particularly hard thrust, the underside of his cock brushing her g-spot magically. Her skin began to perspire, and felt hot and tight. That all too familiar heat was curling low in her belly, growing with every thrust. She wasn’t going to last long. “Harder, please, fuck me harder,” she begged, arching further into him.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he bracketed her with himself, nestling her beneath his broad, strong body as he granted her wish. He was fucking her into the next week. The heat and weight of him through his shirt, pressed against her, was amazing, letting him hit her deeper and deeper. He lifted a hand from the bedsheets, and began to rub tight circles into her clit, sending her closer and closer to the edge. “So good,” Ben ground out, strengthening his thrusts. “Come for me, Rey. Come on my cock,” he whispered harshly, hitting that perfect angle. The sound of her ass meeting his hips, now revealed from his efforts and gravity pulling his slacks down, was loud in her ears, along with heavy breathing from Ben above her.

“Yes,” she hissed, meeting him thrust for thrust as she climbed higher and higher. She arched her back further, rocked her hips further, and-

Holy _fuck_.

She came around him, her walls fluttering as a tidal wave washed through her, from her toes to her fingertips, to behind her eyes, in her throat. She let out a broken moan as she was fucked into the mattress. He didn’t let up, keeping up his pace, groaning as he felt her clench around him.

“We’re not done yet,” he growled, caging her in even more. He placed his hands on top of hers, swallowing them up as their fingers intertwined and locked together. Holy shit, he was just so big. Everything about him, was huge but perfectly proportioned, and when he caged her, covered her like this, she felt so, so small, but so, so protected and loved.

She could feel the sweat dripping from his temples as he bit and nipped at her shoulder.

She shook through the aftershocks, feeling overstimulated but hungry for more, anything he could give to her. He gave and gave, and she took and took, and was never enough. Their thirst will never be quenched.

In a surprise but welcome action, Ben lifted one hand and wrapped it around Rey’s throat in a soft but stern hold. It restricted her breath very slightly, but the feel of his strong, warm hands around such a vulnerable part of her, with a measure of control, made her tremble even more.

“You belong to me,” he growled in her ear, sucking yet another bruise into her skin. She moaned against him, letting herself go limp under his hands and chest. All she could do was take every inch he gave. “You’re  _mine_ ,” he growled again, nipping at her ear. “Say it.”

“I’m yours, Ben, I  _always_  will be,” she gasped beneath him, using what little breath he allowed her. His strokes grew frantic, stuttered as he too approached his climax. He pounded into her, and she was sure to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. It was always worth it. 

Her second orgasm of the evening took her by surprise, the ascent faster but just as extreme, and she cried out beneath him as she came undone. With a final, harsh thrust, he followed her, burying himself inside her with a delicious groan as he gave into the intense pleasure coursing through them both. Spurts of hot cum erupted from him, immediately being welcomed by her hungry cunt. They stayed like that for a while, just feeling each other, feeling the twitches and flutters of their passionate lovemaking.

Eventually, they collapsed into the sheets, sweaty and sated. Ben kicked off his clothing and settled next to Rey. He pressed kissed to her temples before she stirred from her haze.

She hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, before settling her head on his shoulder. She loved to just breathe him in.

“I’m yours,” Ben whispered, enveloping her with his strong arms as they fell asleep. “ _Always_.”


	9. For a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and soft smut ahead!
> 
> Rated E
> 
> For @reyl-hoe, my Emily in solidarity.

For once, Kylo Ren was able to sleep that night. Not without a fight, though. He had tossed and turned in his bed that was just a little too soft, a little too big for his liking. But exhaustion allowed him to succumb to a quiet rest he desperately needed.

Finally.

Somewhere between wakefulness and dreams, he felt something warm besides him.  _ It must be a dream _ , he thought.  _ A good dream. _

The fog faded, and the vision coalesced. In his bed, she lay, illuminated in a soft lilac light, shifting into magenta or a deep purple ever so slightly. He turned towards the source of the light, and saw a breathtaking nebula, one which his ship was passing through. Laying beside her, he watched the gases and newborn stars float by. He let a small, content smile bloom on his lips.

Rey shifted beside him, humming as she stirred. She inched closer to him, and her warm, bare skin met his. He loved dreaming of her. When nightmares faded away and disorientation dissolved, she would be there, waiting for him.

He sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around her. Gently, he pulled himself forwards and her back so that his bare chest was flush with her spine. She let out a small sound, settling into his touch.

Tenderly, he leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to her freckled shoulder. She hummed again, and he could see traces of a smile on her sleeping lips.

_ She’s so beautiful _ , he thought. It was, however, bittersweet.  _ It’s only a dream _ , he thought again.  _ At least she’s here in my dreams _ .

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder, inching his way up to her neck, letting his tongue taste her skin, only an echo of what she would in reality. But she tasted different tonight. She mumbled something, craning her neck away, allowing him more access.

Suckling and nibbling behind her ear, he allowed his hands to follow the curves he knew well in his dreams, feel the solid flesh of her beside him, if only for a moment. He gently held her hips, pressing them back into him, grinding against the growing ache between his thighs.

And stars, she  _ moved _ with him, rubbing against him as he nursed fresh bruises on the delicate skin of her throat. She was breathing harder now, as was he. Ben let his breaths cool the lovebites he left in his wake, and moved to the shell and lobe of her ear.

She stopped moving.

She stopped breathing.

He stopped, too.

Frozen.

Her eyes had fluttered open.

She turned to face him, her hazel eyes glittering in the blushing light. Pupils wide and wanting, she took him in. Reaching and shifting, she let a finger trace his scar before cupping his cheek.

He pressed a soft kiss to her palm, letting his eyes linger on her.

This was new. A new dream.

“Ben?” she asked, her eyes roaming the sight of him. 

“I’m right here,” he said in a hushed tone, trying to comfort her. He raised a strong hand to envelop hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere.” These were words he wanted to say, but could only vocalize in dreams.

Her eyes moistened minutely, but he noticed. He noticed everything about her. She took in a shuddering breath. She leaned in, tucking her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder, letting her arm wrap around him.

Never before had a dream had such an impact on him. They were airy, light and unreal. This, this was heavy, imperfect and beautiful. He thanked the Gods for a dream like this. He felt breathless, even though his breathing was steady and sure. Wasn’t it? He let his arms fall around her, holding her to him, legs and arms interlocked.

Gods, she was so warm, so soft, and he couldn’t think of anything he wouldn’t-

_ Oh. _

She was drowsily kissing his collarbone, in a sweet reply to his own. He sighed shakily, leaning into her. Her tongue flicked out, and peppered open-mouthed kisses up his neck and to behind his ear, where she sucked hard enough to bruise, nibbling on the skin.

Daring to be bolder, Ben rocked his hips against hers, and the friction between them was heavenly. Rey let out the tiniest sound, a mix between a moan and a whimper. He wanted to hear it again. He needed to.

Grinding harder against her, he hiked up one of her legs over his hip, allowing their cores to brush between their sleeping clothes. She gasped, beginning to bite a little harder, and rub against him.

“Rey,’” he whispered, holding her tight. He let his aching cock find the apex of her thighs, running the head up and down her covered folds. She curled a fist in his hair, pulling on his dark locks.

“Kriff, Ben,” she replied, her hips bucking. Force, if she kept doing that he was going to- She shuddered against him, and he could feel her soaking through her pants. “Ben, I think I’m gonna-”

She couldn’t finish because she was convulsing and shivering beside him, and he could feel the fluttering of her sex against his. Once she regained control after her climax, she snuck a hand down between them, grabbing him through his sleeping trousers. It felt so  _ real _ , so  _ intense _ .

He was so close, so close to release, so close to her, and he needed, oh, how he needed to...before he could think, he pulled her close, slotting his lips over hers as he groaned, his cock pulsing in her hand as his spend leaked into his underclothes. She returned the kiss, letting their tongues touch tentatively, unlike his other dreams. He must have needed it then, he needed this dream.

“Ben,” she whispered, her hands on his chest as she pulled away, her cheeks as flushed as his. “This isn’t-”

She was gone. He rolled over and let the darkness of his dreams return. He knew only nothingness.

That morning, he awoke to his dried, itchy cum in his pants. He grumbled as he made his way to the ‘fresher, stripping out of the soiled clothes. It must have been a really good dream. It was half fuzzy now, but he remembered her. He always did. He crossed through the reflective room, and stopped.

He saw something. Returning to the mirror, his heart stopped in his chest. There, on his neck, as clear as day, were bruises and lovebites. His dropped jaw slowly closed as he let himself smile for the first time in years.


End file.
